heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone Batty
'''Gone Batty '''is a 1954 cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Bobo The Elephant is the mascot for the Sweetwater Shnooks. The Greenvile Goons start laughing at the Sweetwater Shnooks and taunt them. The Shnooks also taunts them as the baseball game begins The Goon player throws the baseball and lands on the ground and the Shnook player changes his baseball bat into a golf club so he could hit it and the Goon player catches the ball and he is out. the next Shnook player hits the baseball and makes a run to the hole only to get conked by the Goon player who tells the referee he is out but the referee tells him he is not and the Goon player hits the Shnook player hard and breaking his baseball bat prompting the referee that he is now out. After a the Goons had 157 point with the Shnook have no points. The Goon player misses to hit the baseball and the referee yells "Strike one" only to get elbowed by the Goon player sending him into the ground and angerily asked what he say and the referee tells it's foul one. A little while the next Goon player hits the baseball hitting 4 Shnook teams who were sitting in a bench leaving lumps on their heads and passes out. The next Goon player misses to hit the baseball and the referee yells it's foul and the Shnook player tells him it was a strike and gets poked by the Goon player and hits him remarking " I don't like you!" and passes out. When all of the members are rendered unconscious by there enemies the Greenville Goons, the manager decides to have Bobo play in every position, Bobo manages to burn the Goon player's baseball bat and changes it with a metal baseball bat and Bobo throws the baseball at the Goon player but as he hit it only to get his clothes wear off and he becomes embarrassing as the crowd, his team and the Shnook team laughs at him. The Captain of the Shnook team whispers to Bobo. Bobo throws the baseball in a slow motion and the two Goon players miss to hit and are out and the third Goon player tries to hit it and he is out thus throwing his baseball bat unto the ground. The Captain of the Shnook team brings Bobo where he will hit the baseball and gives him a baseball bat and tells him not to be nervous and wait for the ball and it when comes it and hit it. The Goon player throws the baseball at Bobo who hits it and makes a point for his team three Goon players tries to catch the baseball it went through their baseball gloves making a hole each on it. Bobo notices the Goon players put a bomb on the baseball and the Goon player yells his team to throw the baseball to Bobo but Bobo chose to let him catch the ball and it explode on his face remarking "That's the old Pepper boy!" and passes out. The Goon players uses Bazooka and fires a hail of baseball which Bobo able to hit them all leaving all the Goon players unable to catch one except one who able to catch one and gets buried on the ground. The announcer tells the crowd that he got it and Bobo makes a hundred points not bad for him. Bobo continues hitting the hail of baseballs and Two Goon player are trying to catch one only to bumped to each other attached to each other saying "Which way where did they go? Which way where did they go?". Bobo makes 157 points for his team and The Captain of the Shnook team tells him that he made a 157 points and needs one more for their team to win and asked if he can do it and he agrees as Bobo was ready to hit the baseball a Goon player ties his leg preventing him from running and uses his trunk to run as the Goon player retrieves the ball and he slides to the hole before the Goon player catches the baseball and throws it back to the hole and the Shnook wins the game, and he does an extremely good job. After the game an old man who was impress at Bobo's skills for winning the game, and the captain of the Shnook team tells him that he can say that again and he works for peanuts Bobo is seen eating peanuts. Category:1954 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:ShortsCategory:1954 Animated Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Baseball Cartoons Category:Bobo the Elephant Cartoons